Runaway
by chibijem
Summary: Tomomasa avoids treatment for a cold.....


Runaway

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Completed September 2007

* * *

Fujiwara no Takamichi was approaching the office of Tachibana no Tomomasa and could hear the army official coughing. "He is not getting any better," the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs mused. He stood in the open doorway and observed the General of the Left Imperial Guard rubbing his throat, grimacing. "Tomomasa-dono?" He entered.

"Ahh…Tak…." Tomomasa cleared his throat. "Takamichi. What brings you here to my office?" The smile was genuine if not the tiniest bit pained.

"I was delivering some records to another department here and decided to stop and see you." He replied, sitting across from his friend. "Your cold is not getting any better. You should visit the healer." he suggested.

"I am fine," the teal eyes staring at him were defiant even when a cough threatened.

"You are not." Takamichi reached across the expanse of the desk to lay a hand on Tomomasa's arm. "Go see Sensei," he urged.

"I am feeling much better today."

"You are not sounding like it." The green haired official countered. "What is the problem about seeing the physician? Can you not get away from your duties?"

"I just don't like seeing them." Tomomasa mumbled under his breath.

"You what?!" Gold eyes widened at the admission. "I think you said you do not like going to them."

"Hai, you heard correctly." Tomomasa straightened his back.

"Tomomasa-dono, the healers are there to help you, not hurt you."

"I _know that_!" The normally smooth voice belonging to the elder man was scratchy and had begun to sound like a petulant child's.

"Are you afraid?" Takamichi sat forward to look into teal eyes. "You are afraid." He tried to contain a laugh and failed miserably. "Sumimasen, Tomomasa-dono."

"I am _not_ afraid. I would just rather handle things on my own." Tomomasa studied the maps laid out before him, not wanting to meet his young comrade's eyes.

"There is nothing to fear." Takamichi tried to reassure the general.

"If I get any worse, I will go see one, alright?" Tomomasa sounded agitated.

The following day, Takamichi was walking past the building housing Tomomasa's office when he overheard a conversation between two aides. They were discussing how badly Tomomasa sounded and if he should even be working. Takamichi turned on his heel and headed for the physicians quarters.

The vice minister entered the general's office an hour later carrying a bamboo canteen. He had spoken to the healer and the old man knew of Tomomasa's aversion to seeing him and had informed the young, green haired official it was a hold over from his childhood; it had stemmed from an incident with an inept physician causing more pain than was necessary to the young Tomomasa. Takamichi looked at his tall friend as he stood looking out his casement, rubbing his throat. "Tomomasa-dono?"

The general whirled, hair flying about his head. "Takamichi, what can I do for you?" The question sounded like a croak, his charming voice gone.

"You said you were going to see Sensei if you got worse; have you?"

"I was planning on going after my meeting."

"Were you? I saved you a trip," Takamichi added sauntering over. "He would still like to see you, however." He said, holding out the container to him.

"What is it?" Teal eyes looked warily toward the outstretched hand.

"He mixed you a tea that should help your throat." Takamichi set the jug down, walked over to a cabinet, took out a tea cup, poured some of the medicinal liquid into it and held it out to his ailing friend. "He said you should drink one cup every two hours."

"What's in it?"

"This and that. It will help you; you will feel better." Takamichi advanced on the general and was surprised when Tomomasa backed away. "Tomomasa-dono?"

"I will be fine without it." He replied, his voice growing even more hoarse.

"It is not going to hurt. Sensei told me it will soothe your throat." The vice minister tried calming him.

"I don't need it." Tomomasa took another step away.

"Now you are acting like a stubborn child." Takamichi followed only wanting to help his friend feel better. "Come take this."

"I don't want it." The general was now moving more swiftly away with Takamichi following.

"Tomomasa, you are a high court official, the General of Left Imperial Guard; you should not be afraid of a little medicine."

"I am _NOT _afraid!" The older man barely got out before his voice gave out.

"You are; look at you: running away. Every step I've taken, you've taken two away from me. That is running." Takamichi stated emphatically.

"I am not running," The reply was broken and raspy as the general was losing his voice. "I am evading."

"Tomomasa," Takamichi sighed. He then moved with a speed Tomomasa didn't know his friend was capable of and finally cornered the general.

"Takamichi, don't you dare!" Tomomasa's back against the wall, eyes defiant, his voice a croak.

"This is for your own good." The golden eyes were compassionate as he braced his knee across Tomomasa's torso, trapping his friend, pinched Tomomasa's nose, causing the man to open his mouth, poured the concoction down his throat and forced the general's mouth closed making him swallow. "Gomen ne." He apologized as Tomomasa sputtered and wiped his mouth.

Fuming eyes looked over the muscular arm, "I will get you for that." Tomomasa vowed softly.

"I look forward to it." Takamichi set the cup down and cradled Tomomasa's handsome face in his gentle hands. "Feel better?"

The general thought for a minute and then nodded grudgingly. "That was still underhanded; I think I may have taught you too well about battle tactics." Tomomasa barely got out.

Takamichi laid a slender finger against his friend's soft lips, "Sensei also said not to talk unless absolutely necessary."

"What…."

"He said no talking." Takamichi repeated. "If you need to communicate, write it down." He told the general as he picked up some paper and an ink brush. "As for your meeting, I can accompany you or you can write a message which I will be happy to deliver."

Unhappy jeweled eyes glared at the vice minister before taking the brush and scrawling a reply and handing it to the younger man.

"I will be honored to go with you. Are you sure you cannot postpone it? Takamichi asked after reading the explanation in Tomomasa's strong handwriting.

It was late in the afternoon when Tomomasa stomped into his office with Takamichi following. "I can see now why you are sometimes aggravated after your appointments." Takamichi sighed after sitting in front of the general's desk. He chuckled softly when Tomomasa sent him a sour look through one eye. He laid the pouch the healer had given to Tomomasa on the desk; after the teal haired man's daily schedule had been completed, Takamichi had practically dragged his sick companion to the elder's quarters. He had stood watching as the general had reluctantly allowed himself to be examined. The vice minister was amused to see the one of the strongest men in all of Kyou almost cowering before the old physician. Finally the doctor, after much shaking of his head and 'tsking' prescribed another medicine in addition to the one Takamichi had administered. He had also ordered Tomomasa to rest for several days. "Now that you are done for the day, you should go home and follow Sensei's orders." At the general's vehement shake of the head, Takamichi began arguing. "You need to do as he says, Tomomasa. You certainly do not want to get any worse, do you?" At his friend's stony glare, the vice minister changed tactics. "If you get worse, Sensei will have to watch over you, you would most likely have to remain with him." Takamichi lifted some papers on the desk to read over them, feigning indifference.

Tomomasa sulked and pondered his green haired compatriot's words. He didn't enjoy being backed into a corner, either figuratively or physically, but he knew Takamichi was right. He raised his fist and knocked on the surface of his desk to get the vice minister's attention. When he saw the concerned golden gaze, he merely nodded in acquiescence. He wrote a request and handed it over.

Takamichi, read it, looked up and smiled. "Of course I will stay with you." He reached for another message. He laughed gently, "I do not consider this a victory; I just want you well."

Takamichi was reading by lamplight as Tomomasa slept. The new medication had a slight sleeping draught in it so he could finally rest. The general had finally admitted to the doctor he had not been sleeping to which the old man had replied that was contributing to his not getting any better. When they had returned to Tomomasa's compound, his housekeeper thanked him for forcing Tomomasa to go see the healer. They had dined on a simple meal after which, the general had fallen asleep. He moved to his friend's side when he heard a moan. "Tomomasa, daijoubu desu ka?" Eyes opened and then the teal haired head rose to settle in Takamichi's lap. The vice minister smiled when his companion happily sighed and went back to sleep. He ran his fingers through the thick, wavy locks, "Such a little boy when you are sick….."

FIN


End file.
